obscurban_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Donkey Lady
Hoax Ghost Deformed human Misidentified animal}} The Donkey Lady is a horrific mutant entity that has been sighted in the rural areas of Bexar County near San Antonio, Texas. Appearance The Donkey Lady has been described as been the size of an average adult female human being. Her hands and feet resemble the hooves of a donkey or horse, and her face is long and grotesquely-distended so as to resemble that of a horse. Possible Explanations There are several explanations as to what the creature could be. Theories include: *A hoax *A ghost or spirit *A deformed hermit *A misidentified animal (such as a deer or pony) Notable Encounters |-|Account #1=''This story is not directly related to me, but happened to some friends of mine. I have known them all my life, and have no reason not to believe them. One night in late 1987, while at my best friend’s house, four fellow companions showed up. Bored and looking for something to do, we suggested they visit the "Donkey Lady Bridge". This location was only a short drive from the house, (five or six miles), and was a local favorite amongst late night stories. They agreed and were soon driving out of sight.'' About six hours later, their vehicle returned to our drive way with only one occupant. Assuming he had taken the girls home, and that he was ready to party in SA, we went out, anxious to greet him. What we found at the car is something I'll never forget; the windshield was busted, the front dented, and there was what appeared to be blood all over the hood. We immediately ran over to the driver’s door, to see if John was alright. However, John was just sitting there staring out the window, with a blank expression on his face. After several minutes of consistent badgering, we finally got him to talk. He, Lisa, Terri, and Jill arrived at the bridge. They began to honk their horn, trying to summon the legendary Donkey Lady. After about 15 minutes of not seeing anything, they decided to go into the woods and look for themselves. What happened next was truly incredible, and if I hadn't of known John all my life, and seen the car, I would not have believed him. While walking in the woods, John said he got the feeling they were being watched. He immediately stopped and told everyone to be quiet. Looking around and evaluating the situation, he discovered what appeared to be two eyes staring at them off in the distance. These eyes seemed to be reflecting the moon light, and were of a color that he said to be indescribable. The girls panicked, and began to run back to the car. John was quick to follow, and soon after he turned away there was a horrible scream from the direction of the eyes. He described it as almost being a cry from an intelligent animal. Too afraid to turn around, he picked up the pace as he ran to the car. When he got there, the girls were already in the car, screaming for him to get in and leave. As he was trying to find his keys, he heard what seemed to be the sounds of a horse running in their direction. Starting the car, he slammed it into gear and put it to the floor. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the road in front of them. Too afraid to stop, John collided with the figure. It hit the hood of the car and rolled over the roof. Looking in his rear view mirror, he said he thought the figure got up and continued to pursue them. After hearing this and seeing the condition of the car, Steve and I immediately felt this deserved a second look. John told us he would never return to that bridge again, but if we wanted to risk our lives to go right ahead. Grabbing two flashlights, and a pair of shotguns (these were the biggest weapons Steve's father had) we jumped in my pickup and made way for the bridge. As we drew closer, we slowed down and turned on the many off road lights my truck had. These lit the road, and the woods to the side of us as if it was daytime, giving us an outstanding view of the bridge as we approached. The first thing we noticed as the bridge drew near, were the numerous amounts of blood on the road. However, these were the only signs of evidence we could find. Upon investigation of the woods by foot, (and shotguns) we discovered what seemed to be several tracks of a small unshod horse leading to the road. After several hours of looking and not finding anything else, we returned to the house. By this time John had already found his way home, and we lay in bed, too excited to sleep. To this day, none of the four individuals involved in this story have returned to the bridge. Did John actually see and strike the Donkey Lady that night, or was it merely a stray pony startled by their presence? All I know is that something was there that night, and it scared our friends half to death. (account taken from Weird Texas) |-|Account #2=''One weekend in 1989, some friends and I were driving around in the 1973 Impala one of them owned. We were showing the younger cousins of the driver, Todd, around; they had turned thirteen that year and were being "inducted." We decided to drive to Donkey Lady Bridge, partly since we had never been there, partly to give them a good scare. Any child who has grown up in San Antonio knows about the Donkey Lady.'' We drove out to the bridge, turning off the headlights before we were actually on it. It is very eerie out there at night. Todd started to slowly advance across the bridge, when a figure appeared seemingly from nowhere in the middle of it. He stopped the car, and we whispered speculations as to who or what it was. We were NOT expecting to see anything, much less this. Todd placed the car in gear again and, honking his horn, slowly inched his way toward the figure, which prompty vanished. Then the car was stopped again, and this made us shut up. Todd sat listening to our suggestions to back up or gun the car to the other side when something landed on the hood. Everyone screamed, and Todd slammed the car into reverse and floored it. The dark figure rolled from the hood and Todd didn't stop until we reached the main road. Getting out, we all stared at the hood, which now sported two very deep dents in it. No one had an explanation for where the figure had dropped from to make those. Todd took his car to a body shop the next day and had to replace the entire hood; the dents were too deep to pound out. Incidentally, I was seventeen when this happened and am thirty today, and I have never been back out there. (account taken from Weird Texas) Trivia *Some stories say she lost her children in a fire set by her husband. She was terribly disfigured in the fire, fusing her fingers and toes together creating hoof-like hands and feet. Her head was so badly burned in the fire that it healed in such a warped, elongated fashion so it resembled that of a donkey. She roams the area surrounding the bridge in south San Antonio nightly, crying for her children. She will routinely chase off anybody who bothers her by honking. Category:Humanoids Category:Beings Category:North American Legends